Nos amis les Chevaliers
by Voracity666
Summary: "-Il est dit que lors de la saison des amours, le hareng pète pour séduire sa femelle. -Hé, Aphrodite ! Tu en dis quoi ? -Piranhan Rose !" Recueil d'OS en rapport avec les totems de la chevalerie. Plus de détails dans le premier chapitre !
1. La malédiction du scorpion

**Bonjour !  
**

**Ce ne sera pas des drabbles. Ce ne sera pas forcément drôles. Il y ait peu de chance que les épisodes se suivent.  
**

**L'univers de Saint-Seiya est en la possession de Masami Kurumada.  
**

**L'idée de base était de collecter toutes les croyances, informations, proverbes, etc. en rapport avec les totems de Saint-Seiya. Pour le moment, je me suis concentrée sur les 12 d'Ors. N'hésitez pas à me soumettre vos idées !  
**

**Les personnages seront OOCs, peu de risque de yaoi... Pour le moment !  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

"-Non, mais vous êtes pas un peu tarés, vous, des fois ?

-Mais ce n'était pas volontaire, balbutia Aphrodite en se retournant les mains.

-Encore heureux que ça n'était pas volontaire ! Vous êtes de futurs chevaliers d'or, des chevaliers d'Athéna ! Et vous, vous faites quoi ? Vous préférez tuer vos frères ?

-Grand Pope... se risqua le chevalier du Sagittaire.

-Non, Aïoros, il faut qu'ils comprennent ce qu'ils ont fait ! Êtes-vous conscients que votre camarade a faillit y passer ? Encore heureux qu'il ne maîtrise pas très bien son attaque !

-Mais on voulait juste voir si c'était vrai !

-Si quoi donc était vrai ?"

Les apprentis baissèrent la tête, sous les soupirs de Saga, le chevalier des Gémeaux. Ce n'était certes que des enfants, mais ils devaient prendre conscience de leurs actes. Enfin, surtout maintenant.

"-C'est Saga, se risqua le futur chevalier du Lion."

Le jeune homme releva la tête, effaré par l'accusation. Qu'avait-il donc pu dire ou faire pour que ces gamins envoient l'un des leurs chez le rebouteux ? Le regard glacial du Pope se déplaça sur lui, le faisant frissonner violemment.

"-Que veux-tu dire par là, Aïolia ? Demanda son frère.

-Bah... Il nous a parlé d'un jeu et on a voulu le tenter...

-Attends ! Le coupa le plus vieux. Tu ne parles tout de même pas de celui dont je parlais il y a deux jours, avec Camus ?

-Bah, si, avoua le lionceau.

-Bande d'inconscients, souffla-t-il.

-De quoi parlez-vous, Saga ?

-C'est très simple, Grand Pope, fit Camus. Saga m'avait conseillé un livre, et nous avions parlé de la préface où l'auteur raconte un jeu que les petits français avaient pour habitude de faire.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport entre ça et le fait que Milo se trouve en cure antipoison.

-C'est la pièce _Chatterton_ de Alfred de Vigny, Grand Pope, souffla le Gémeaux.

-Vous êtes vraiment une bande de jeunes inconscients."

* * *

**Scorpion**

-«Il y a un jeu atroce commun aux enfants du midi tout le monde le sait. On forme un cercle de charbons ardents on saisit un scorpion avec des pinces et on le pose au centre. Il demeure d'abord immobile jusqu'à ce que la chaleur le brûle alors il s'effraie et s'agite. On rit. Il se décide vite, marche droit à la flamme, et tente courageusement de se frayer une route à travers les charbons mais la douleur est excessive, il se retire. On rit. Il fait lentement le tour du cercle et cherche partout un passage impossible. Alors il revient au centre et rentre dans sa première mais plus sombre immobilité. Enfin, il prend son parti, retourne contre lui même son dard empoisonné, et tombe mort sur-le-champ. On rit plus fort que jamais.»

— Alfred de Vigny, _Dernière nuit de travail_ (préface à _Chatterton_).

* * *

**Voracity666**

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s)  
**


	2. La tauromachie

**Hello !**

**Merci pour vos reviews !  
**

**leia26 : Absolument, les gens ne font jamais trop attention à leur propos et aux oreilles enfantines !  
**

**Et OUI ! J'ai mis "drachmes" car l'euro ne date que de 2000/2001, et que Saint-Seiya y est antérieur.  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

"-Je peux savoir ce que tu me veux, Milo ?"

C'était en effet une bonne question. Le chevalier d'or du Scorpion squattait allégrement le deuxième temple, lui qui avait pourtant l'habitude de ne descendre du sien que pour deux raisons : les entraînements et les sorties à Rondorio. Mais la vraie question à mille drachmes, étaient plutôt celle-là :

"-Milo, pourquoi tu agites ça devant moi ?"

Le "ça" en question était un T-shirt bien trop large pour celui qui le tenait et qui l'agitait, un sourire des plus débiles sur les lèvres.

"-Milo ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Commença à sérieusement s'inquiéter Aldébaran."

Enfin, il s'inquiétait surtout de la santé mentale de son collègue. Ce dernier le regardait fixement avec un air halluciné et agitait sans discontinuer le vêtement juste sous le nez du paisible Taureau

"-Aldébaran ?

-Mü ! Tu peux venir m'aider, s'il-te plait ? Je crois que Milo ne va pas bien..."

Il n'en fallut pas plus au Bélier pour rejoindre son vieil ami dans le salon où le T-shirt avait été arraché des mains du jeune homme.

"-Milo ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ?"

Le Scorpion grommela alors et croisa les bras en sortant du temple.

"-Aldébaran c'est même pas un vrai taureau, d'abord."

* * *

**Taureau**

-Agiter un chiffon rouge devant lui, ou porter un vêtement rouge, a la réputation de rendre le taureau immédiatement agressif. Même si ceci est faux puisque les taureaux voient en noir et blanc, agiter un chiffon quelconque peut rendre un taureau agressif à cause du **mouvement**.

* * *

**Voracity666**

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s)  
**


	3. Argot de prison

**Hello !**

**Merci pour vos reviews !**

**Bon, je suis pas super super fière de mon chapitre : je trouve qu'il colle pas à l'expression, mais bon...  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

"-Et moi, je te dis que c'est lui !

-Mais, enfin, DeathMask, t'as des preuves de ce que tu avances ?

-Bah non... marmonna son interlocuteur.

-Alors ça peut très bien être quelqu'un d'autre !

-Nan, je suis intimement persuadé que c'est lui !

-Mais il t'a fait quoi pour que tu sois à ce point remonté sur lui ? Tu réagis comme une fille à qui on a volé son maquillage.

-Tu me traites de nana, maintenant ?!

-La ferme tous les deux, et continuez de frotter !

-Oui Aïoros, répondirent en chœur les deux apprentis-chevaliers."

Du coin de l'œil, les deux gamins s'assurèrent que leur aîné s'était un peu éloigné pour reprendre leur conversation.

"-N'empêche, j'suis sûr que c'est ce sale agneau parme qui nous a balancé.

-Mais non...

-Mais si.

-Pourquoi tu penses que c'est lui ? Tu lui as adressé la parole ? Tu l'avais mis dans la confidence ?

-On est dans le même dortoir...

-Si tu parlais pas la nuit, mon vieux, aussi...

-Avec des si, on serait pas en train de nettoyer le 7e temple à la brosse à dents, râle l'Italien.

-C'est vrai."

Le silence s'installa alors qu'ils s'escrimèrent sur une tâche plutôt coriace.

* * *

**Mouton**

-En argot, un mouton peut être un compagnon de cellule que les geôliers placent avec un détenu pour obtenir des aveux.

* * *

**Voracity666**

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s)  
**


	4. La tranquillité du taureau

**Bonjour tout le monde !  
**

**Merci de me lire !  
**

**Sinon, je sais que ces premiers chapitres concernent un peu les même personnes, mais... j'y peux rien, désolée, ce sont les premiers qui m'ont inspiré... :/  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

"-Non, mais allez, Aldébaran, sois cool, laisse-moi passer, enfin !

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

-Bonjour Mü ! Comment te portes-tu ce matin ?

-Bonjour à toi mon ami ! Pour quelles raisons est-ce que j'entends le chevalier de Pégase depuis mon temple ?

-Parce que vous êtes voisins ? Proposa innocemment le concerné.

-Parce que ça va faire une heure que tu me harcèles ? Grogna à son tour le gardien du deuxième temple.

-Que veux-tu, chevalier Seiya ?

-Je souhaiterais parvenir au temple du Grand Pope, mais Aldébaran refuse de me laisser passer !

-Aldébaran ?

-Athéna rend visite au Grand Pope, et il est interdit aux autres chevaliers de se rendre au 13° temple.

-Mais ! Vous imaginez si jamais Athéna a besoin d'aide ? Ou le Grand Pope ?

-Il y a les gardes, rétorqua tranquillement le taureau.

-Oui, et puis Aphrodite est présent dans son temple. Il peut très bien intervenir dans le dixième de seconde qui suit toute intervention. Sur ce, je dois vous laisser, j'apprends à Kiki à réparer une armure.

-Tu lui fais tester laquelle ? S'intéressa son grand ami.

-Celle du Burin.

-Très bien, je passerai dans la journée pour voir ça."

Le chevalier d'or du Bélier rejoignit son propre temple alors que son ami carrait à nouveau les épaules, défiant le Japonais de passer.

"-Si tu veux passer, il te faudra me défier ! Reprit le Brésilien.

-Je t'ai déjà battu, grommela Seiya à ce souvenir.

-Tu as réussi à me battre, mais pas à me tuer. De plus, le contexte était différent. Je sais qui est la vraie déesse, maintenant."

...

"-Maître Camus ? Vous n'auriez pas vu Seiya ?

-Oh, si. Mü est en train de le soigner, si j'ai bien compris.

-Le soigner ? Mais que lui est-il arrivé ?

-Faut pas le chercher Aldébaran ! Ricana Kanon en passant à côté."

* * *

**Taureau  
**

-Le taureau n'est pas nécessairement agressif, mais en raison de sa force et de son poids, il reste toujours dangereux. Cela en fait un symbole de puissance et de force depuis l'antiquité.

* * *

**Voracity666**

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s)  
**


	5. Boire et mourir Il faut choisir !

**Bonjour / Bonsoir !**

**Je viens... de redécouvrir l'existence de cette fic... *part se pendre*  
**

**Ouais, je sais _encore_ Milo... Mais après ce chapitre, j'ai plus d'avance...  
**

**Toujours pas corrigée, mais ma bêta est overbooked, plaignons-la ensemble ^^'  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

"-On a peut-être un peu trop forcé, hier, non ?

-Tu dis ça parce qu'on est en train de regarder Mü tenter de réveiller Milo ?

-Non, je dis ça parce que Aldébaran est en train de draguer une chèvre.

-Depuis quand y'a des chèvres au Sanctuaire ?

-J'vous emmerde les mecs, grogna Shura allongé non loin.

-'Parlait pas de toi, Shu', assura Kanon en se tenant au sol. Je crois que les chèvres viennent d'un pari à Mü.

-Quel pari ?

-Avant que tu ne te mettes en tête que Camus était une fille et que tu ne tentes de le dénuder.

-Ah, ça me dit quelque chose, maintenant que tu le dis.

-Ton œil aussi, il semble vouloir dire quelque chose, ricana l'autre Gémeau en pointant l'énorme coquard de son ami.

-Mais ça explique pas pourquoi Milo fait l'étoile de mer sur le sol.

-Parce que DeathMask lui a renversé un fût d'alcool.

-Et alors ? Ça m'est déjà arrivé, toi aussi, euh... les gardes...

-Il s'est planté son Aiguille Écarlate dans l'Antarès.

-... Tu peux me la refaire ?

-Bien sûr : Oung !

-Kanon...

-Si si, je te jure, c'est ce qu'il a fait !

-Dis donc vous deux, vous avez pas bientôt fini d'admirer le spectacle ? Y'a votre copain qui est en train de crever, là !

-Ouais, enfin, on sert à rien, alors on dessoûle d'abord, et après on t'aide, promis, Mü.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il a voulu se porter son coup fatal ?

-Parce qu'il est complètement beurré ?"

* * *

-il est parfois perçu que l'alcool fort, versé en plus ou moins grande quantité sur le scorpion, produirait le même comportement suicidaire.

* * *

**Vous pouvez poster pour votre ou vos fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil !  
**

**Voracity666  
**


	6. L'esprit des guerriers

**Alors, ouais, ça fait suuuuper longtemps *part se cacher* Mais je me suis remise à ce projet ! (c'est l'essentiel)  
**

**Alors, je vais encore m'amuser à mettre des couples improbable, hein, parce que c'est le bien n.n**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Et Caio, c'est DM, hein ^^**

* * *

-Dis Caio...

-DeathMask, le coupa-t-il.

-Dis Caio, tu aimes les animaux ?

-Saignant avec une pointe de sel.

Il ne lui avait même pas adressé un regard, préférant continuer à lustrer son armure, sa cigarette au bec.

-Caio, meugla son compagnon. Soit sérieux !

-Venant de toi, c'est marrant. Et je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler Caio.

-Tu avais dit que si !

-J'avais dit « seulement dans l'intimité ».

-Mais on est dans l'intimité !

Il appuya ses propos d'un geste du bras envers les murs vides du temple.

-L'intimité, c'est toi et moi dans un lit, point barre.

-T'es pas marrant Caio.

-DeathMask.

-Caio.

-DeathMask.

-Caio.

-DeathMask.

-Caio.

-DeathMask.

-Caio.

-Ta gueule.

Milo fit claquer ses mâchoires, vexé. Aussi tendre que pouvait être son compagnon, il n'en restait pas lui-même : une insupportable tête de bois qui pourrait raisonner une pierre.

-T'aimes quoi comme animaux ?

-Les crabes.

Cette réponse fit sourire le huitième chevalier.

-Tu savais qu'une certaine espèce de crabe a une carapace sur laquelle on peut distinguer un visage humain ?

-Ah bon ?

Piqué d'intérêt, Milo se redressa pour le dévisager. Caio avait un petit sourire en coin et faisait rouler sa cigarette sur ses lèvres.

-Ouais, on prétend même que cette carapace contient l'âme des guerriers.

-Waaah ! S'extasia-t-il avec des étoiles dans les yeux. C'est pour ça que tu affiches le visage de tes ennemis sur les murs de ton temple ?

-Mais non, _cretino_.

Il lui souffla sa fumée au visage, le faisant tousser.

-C'est parce que je suis un mec classe. Voilà.

Il revint à son armure, mais aussi que tournait sa tête, ça n'empêcha pas Milo d'apercevoir ses pommettes roses.

-Et ? Y'a que les crabes que t'aime ?

Caio prit tout son temps pour lui répondre, posant son outillage et crachant plusieurs volutes de fumée.

-Non non, y'a les scorpions, aussi. Surtout les ceux à grandes gueules.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que ladite grande gueule se jette sur lui en riant, pour le faire taire d'un baiser passionné.

* * *

-les espèces du genre _Dorippe_, sur la carapace desquelles on distingue un visage humain, sont très recherchées car, selon la légende, ils contiennent l'âme de guerriers défunts.

* * *

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil !  
**

**Voracity666**


	7. La sexualité du lion

**Alors, je me suis bien marré à faire un truc pareil xD  
**

**Et je compte effectivement garder "Caio" comme prénom pour DM... Sinon, le prénom italien que vous ne reconnaitriez pas, ce sera lui, de toutes façons :D**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« -Tu fais la tronche, lionceau ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, DeathMask ?

-Je viens me foutre de ta gueule, ricana-t-il. Plus sérieusement, je vais voir Camus.

-Dégage le plancher.

-Tss... T'as fait quoi de Milo ? Tu as besoin d'aide pour te débarrasser du corps ? Aphrodite cherche de l'engrais, si tu veux... »

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de la chambre dont la porte était restée entrouverte.

« -Enfoiré...

-Milo ? Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta le cancer, malgré lui. »

D'autres insultes furent proférés sur des tons mourants, n'inquiétant que plus le quatrième chevalier qui avait encore des scrupules à jaillir dans la partie privée du temple.

« -Je vais te buter, connard de lion... râla à nouveau le souffrant. »

N'y tenant plus, Caio lâcha sa veste et fonça dans la chambre.

« -Milo ? Comment tu vas ? S'affola-t-il. »

Il se figea au seuil. Là, sur le lit, se tenait Milo. Les fesses surélevées, les larmes aux yeux et les poings serrés sur un coussin. Il était à la fois craquant et inquiétant. Comme un enfant malade.

Tombant à genoux, Caio passa sa main dans la chevelure violette.

« -Milo ? Tu veux que j'aille prévenir Mü ? »

Le Scorpion enfouit son visage dans son coussin, en maugréant. Dans le cadre de la porte, Aïolia les regardait, un peu embarrassé.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Grogna le Cancer. »

Il n'eut pas de réponse, le blond détourna la tête avec un petit sourire en coin, alors que son compagnon gémissait à nouveau.

« -Bon, je vais chercher Mü, tu commences à m'inquiéter, là. Ne bouge pas, d'accord ?! »

Il était bon pour courir jusqu'au premier temple, mais Aïolia l'attrapa par le bras en ricanant tout bas.

« -Tu t'inquiètes pour rien, le crabe.

-Ton petit-ami est en train de chialer de douleur sur ton lit, et toi tu prends le soleil sans t'en occuper ! Tu te fous de moi, là ? »

Son énervement ne fit qu'augmenter le rire du blond.

« -T'y es pas du tout ! »

Le coussin de Milo vola pour ainsi s'écraser dans le visage du moqueur.

« -Si tu dis la moindre chose à ce sujet, je te l'arrache !

-Tu n'oserais pas, continua-t-il de ricaner. Parce que si je me souviens bien de ton visage et de tes cris, c'était au delà de la jouissance ce que tu ressentais...

-STOOOOOOP ! S'exclama Caio en se bouchant les oreilles. Je ne veux rien savoir ! Les détails scabreux, vous les garder pour vos tête-à-tête !

-Si tu crois qu'on a le temps de parler à ces moments-là...

-Mais c'est qu'il en rajoute, en plus ! Fulminait l'immobilisé forcé. »

Il s'ensuivit des échanges que Caio suivit comme un match de tennis. Aïolia ricanait tout en tenant des propos salaces sur leur relation, alors que Milo -toujours dans la chambre- lui répondait en vidant ses poumons.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour rameuter Shaka qui disait avoir été troublé dans sa méditation -bien que sa tenue était suffisamment froissée pour laisser apparaître un suçon (sûrement Shura)- et qui venait s'en plaindre.

« -Je peux savoir pourquoi vous gueulez comme des putois ?

-Milo n'apprécie pas que Aïolia soit un vrai Lion. Enfin, c'est plutôt l'après-coup qui lui déplaît, ricana à son tour Caio. Bon, Camus m'attends. Bonne chance avec eux ! »

* * *

-Si une lionne accepte de se reproduire, ils s'accoupleront toutes les quinze minutes et ce, jusqu'à cinquante fois par jour, auquel cas chaque rapport dure environ trente secondes.

* * *

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil !  
**

**Voracity666**


	8. C'est un jardin extraordinaire

**Le chapitre des vacances~**

**En espérant que ça vous plaise ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

"-Il a quoi Aldé, ces derniers temps, dis ?

-Tu veux parler du fait qu'il s'absente toute la journée et revient transformé en golem ?

-Les golems, c'est avec de l'argile, non ?

-Tais-toi un peu, les grandes personnes parlent.

-Mais je t'emmerde Saga !

-Où vas-tu ?!

-Squatter le temple d'Aïolia !

-Tu devrais être plus gentil avec ton frère, Saga, soupira Shaka en reposant sa tasse de thé.

-Occupez-vous de vos oignons, et penchons-nous plutôt sur ceux de Aldé, vous voulez bien ?

-Tu n'es pas logique, ricana Aphrodite. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi ! Il y a quelques jours, il est venu me demander des pots de fleurs avec du terreau ! Il m'a même emprunté une petite pelle et un arrosoir.

-Parce que tu prêtes tes outils ? S'exclama Milo étonné.

-Il suffit de demander gentiment. Pourquoi ? Tu souhaites te mettre à l'art du jardinage ?

-Nan, mais Enzo aurait bien besoin d'un nouvel arrangement pour son vivarium.

-Qui est Enzo ? Chuchota Saga à l'oreille de son voisin Shaka.

-Son scorpion domestique, à ce que m'a dit Dôhko.

-On s'éloigne du sujet, tout de même, là ! Remarqua Mü en reprenant une gorgée de thé.

-Le mieux pour savoir serait d'aller voir à la source, non ?

-Je suis d'accord avec Shaka !

-Tu es toujours d'accord avec Shaka, firent en chœur les autres."

Pour toutes réponses, le Bélier bougonna en sirotant son thé. Il y pouvait quelque chose, lui, si l'Indien et lui étaient un peu sur la même longueur d'ondes ? Oh, et puis zut !

Il jeta un œil vers le blond qui affichait un petit sourire moqueur.

Bon bah, bouder n'est pas de son âge, mais c'est bien dommage.

…

"-Bonjour Aldébaran !

-Bonjour mademoiselle, sourit le chevalier.

-Tes graines sont arrivées hier. Je les ai stockée dans la remise à l'arrière.

-Merci beaucoup Lákis !"

Le Brésilien fila dans la direction donnée. Il salua les quelques employés présents. À force de passer ses après-midi dans cette pépinière/jardinière, il connaissait bon nombre de ces personnes. Comme l'inverse était tout aussi vrai !

Avec précautions, il tira la porte un peu branlante. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle lui tombe sur les orteils, tiens ! Si ça arrivait, nul doute que Lákis tenterait de le tuer. Peut-être même avec la porte, tiens. Pas sûr qu'elle y arrive, mais ça pourrait être marrant.

"-Alors, Aldé, t'as trouvé ton bonheur ?

-Oui, merci Nákis.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement, comme graines de fleur, cette fois-ci ?

-Te moques pas de moi, Nákis, grommela le géant.

-Je me moque pas de toi, idiot, ricana le jeune homme. Où en es-tu, pour ton jardin ?

-J'attends avec impatience les prochaines floraisons !

-Tu nous montreras, dis ?"

Le jardin du deuxième temple aurait presque pu rivaliser de splendeur avec celui du douzième. Presque.

Parce qu'aux yeux d'Aphrodite, rien ne vaut ses magnifiques parterres de roses. Rien. Même les sublimes tulipes aux multiples couleurs d'Aldébaran. Ni les carrés de lys ou tout les autres ornements du jardin. Alors, discrètement, le Poisson glissa quelques bourgeons de ses roses inoffensives. Enfin, inoffensives pour tout ce qui n'est pas végétal.

"-Allez mes petites, grandissez vite pour que ces horreurs soient anéantis... Nierk nierk nierk."

* * *

-_La vie est sur Terre. Je crée et je possède_

* * *

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil !  
**

**Voracity666**


End file.
